I've Wanted This For a Long Time
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Riza wakes up to find herself in an odd and unexpected situation with her Colonel. Rated T for nudity and a brief makeout scene. For Royai Week 2019.


I've Wanted This For a Long Time

by Prettywitchiusaka

Riza sighed.

She was in her house, resting comfortably by the crackling fire. It was past her bedtime, but her father would be home soon from another long day at work and she wanted to greet him.

After finishing the latest book her mom bought for her, she grabbed a pillow and curled up beneath a nice, warm blanket. She could've slept on the love seat, but it was next to the window. And with the wind howling on this cold winter's night, there's no way she'd fall asleep there anytime soon.

Besides, she likes sleeping by the fireplace.

It kept her nice and warm, sure. But there was also that neat little popping sound of the fire crackling she found so soothing. She could listen to that all night long and be content.

The pillow she lay her head on was so firm, so soft and cozy she couldn't take her head off of it. She snuggled her face deeper into the plush surface and smiles.

"Lieutenant?"

Riza stirs a bit and pouts. She didn't want to wake up, just yet.

"Hey, Lieutenant. Come on."

There was that voice again; it was husky, yet somehow sweet and full of love as it gently called to her, addressing her by a military rank she did not carry.

"Riza?"

She opened her eyes.

She yawns…and gasps when she sees who the voice belonged to. It was her Colonel, Roy Mustang, staring at her with that warm, sweet smile of his he only showed her once in a blue moon.

"Colonel?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But why are you-"

She looks down and finds that her hand is resting on Roy's warm, firm peck.

"_Wait, what!?_" she thought to herself. Why would she have her hand on his chest? It just doesn't make any sense.

She quickly darts her eyes down… and blushes.

Not only is Roy lying beside her, he has his arms wrapped around her body and, with the exception of his boxers, was stripped of all clothing.

He's not the only one, she realized.

When Riza looked down, she saw that her breasts were pressed up against him, and what appeared to be a giant winter coat covering around them.

She looks up at him, again.

"Are we-"

"Well last I checked, this is the quickest way to save someone from surecoming to hypothermia," he said, smirking.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hypothermia?"

"Don't you remember?"

She racked her brain for a second, trying to remember just where and **how** they could have ended up in this situation?

Then it hit her!

Roy and his staff were at a diplomatic signing at Fort Briggs between Amestris and Drachma, assigned to protect Amestris's ambassador in case some attempted an assault on his life.

Sure enough, some small, grassroots band of Drachman terrorists tried to take a hit out on both ambassadors, but the Colonel and his team were just as quick. They stopped the assassination in time and arrested the would be assassins…All except for one that his, whom she and Mustang pursued on foot along with Major Armstrong.

A blizzard started up shortly after, separating them from the Major. With nowhere else to go, and with no guarantee they'd find their friend or the criminal anytime soon, the two decided to make their way back to Briggs.

And that's when it happened.

They were walking across the snowy plain and, realizing too late how thin the ground beneath their feet was, Riza fell into freezing lake water.

Luckily, her Colonel pulled her out seconds later, but the shock from the cold water had been too much and she could feel her hands, her feet, even her fingers getting colder by the second.

Roy found a small cave for them to take shelter in and told her to strip down and huddle up in his winter coat. She didn't have to think twice about that.

While she removed her uniform, he tore up one one of several rare alchemy books he'd purchased on a quick train stop on their way up north, much to his dismay, to create a nice, burning fire that wold last them a good while.

Unfortunately, Riza's exposure to the cold, while brief, and rendered her weak and tired. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up with the way she was feeling.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was her Colonel, stripping down to his underwear in a frenzy and wrapping her in his embrace, assuring her that he wasn't going to let her die.

She took comfort in that as she rested her head against his peck, already feeling her body heat coming back before she finally fell asleep in his arms.

In the present, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"**Now** I remember."

Roy sighed.

"Good," he said. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up there for awhile."

"Well, I'm okay now."

She smiles at him.

"Thank you."

He smiles back.

"Don't mention it," he said. "I know you would've done the same for me."

She keeps smiling.

And for the longest time, they sit there looking into each other's eyes, listening to the fire pop and crackle, like they were the only two people in existence.

It felt wonderful knowing he cares about her as much as she does about him, that she'd chosen the right man to follow into hell and back.

He strokes her softly, while she cups his face in her hand and let herself sink into his obsidian eyes.

Oh how she wished she could be lost in his eyes for all eternity, because she knew she was looking into his soul.

She could see the gentleness in them, the genuine concern he had for her and the relief he felt from knowing that she was alright.

Riza sighed.

"_I wish I could tell you how handsome I think you are-_"

That was the moment Riza caught herself, and returned to being Lieutenant Hawkeye. She was stroking the face of her commanding officer, feeling his manhood against her knee and growing wet at how good it felt.

At this rate, they'd practically get to third base and score a home run if she didn't do something!

The Lieutenant clears her throat.

"Sir," she said. "I think maybe you should get off of me, now."

"Awe! But you're so comfy," he teased.

He tightens his grip on her and nuzzles his face against the crook of her neck.

Riza blushed, doing her best to keep her composure under such circumstances. Though that was easier said than done.

Right now, she was trying to contain herself, less she let her senses drown in the scent of ash and cologne that surrounds his body.

"Be that as it may, I'm fine now and I would appreciate it if you got off of me."

"Do you?"

Riza opens her eyes to meet that smirk of his.

She blushes…much to her chagrin.

She had to remain strong; if she let herself stare at that grin she was a goner.

"Well I-"

"I don't think you're being honest with yourself, Lieutenant."

Before she could even say anything, the Colonel pressed his forehead against hers and began staring into her eyes, wearing that same flirtatious smirk he'd flashed so many women who caught his fancy, and her on occasion.

But this was different.

She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was sincere in his attraction. He wasn't just interested in her for a one time fling, he really cares about her, maybe even loves her, like she loves him.

And slowly…and surely…she lets herself go and looses herself in his eyes again…

"No, I'm not…," she said. "I've wanted this for a long time now…"

He smiles.

"So have I…"

The Lieutenant smiles at her Colonel, happy to know he returned her affections. She ran her fingers through his midnight hair and cradles his head in her hands, watching that smile of his that only seemed to grow wider and wider with each second.

Roy closed his eyes and kissed her lips. Riza moans as she wraps her arms around his neck while a shiver works its way up her spine.

She wanted more.

She would get more.

Roy moved his hand up to her head to fist her hair and hitched his leg over her so that now, he was on top of her. Now that he was more comfortable, he kissed her again. Only harder and with more passion.

Riza was in heaven.

So far, it was exactly as she'd dreamed it would be. He kissed her with such passion and warmth she felt she could melt. His hands moved expertly along her body, as if he'd pleasured her millions of times before this.

And he hadn't even penetrated her yet.

Not that Riza cared, she was enjoying this. The soldier in her was gone, and in its place was a woman in love, basking in the moment she was sharing with the man of her dreams.

At this point, she didn't care who saw them. All she wanted was to stay inside this cave with the man she loved and make love to him.

"Colonel Mustang!-"

Riza and her Colonel stopped making out turn their hands towards the entrance. Both of them **swore** that voice sounded familiar.

That's because it was.

Standing only a few feet away from her and Roy were two other members of their team, Second Lieutenants Havoc and Breda. Both of them were dressed in heavy winter coats and giggling like school girls.

Of course, it's not like Riza didn't understand why. Here she and Roy were, huddled together for warmth from the freezing ice water, looking like they were getting it on.

Okay, to be fair, they **were** about get it on. But it certainly didn't look like it hadn't started out that way.

Riza wasn't angry, though. She was more embarrassed than anything. Roy on the other hand, was peeved. She could tell from the look in his eyes. It was restrained fury, the kind that said "I want to murder you", a look she was all too familiar with because of his weekly phone conversations with his friend, Hughes.

"Is something funny, gentlemen?"

"No, of course not, boss!" said Breda. "I mean, we always knew you two were gonna get together soon, we just never imagined it would be in the middle of an important mission."

Riza was starting to get annoyed with their giggling, but she kept herself in check. And Roy? Well she could practically see a series of veins pulsing around his right temple.

"For your information, I was trying to save the Lieutenant from freezing to death!"

Jean nudged Breda and said "Yeah, I remember the last time I had to save a girl by ramming my tongue down her throat."

They continued laughing, much to the Lieutenant's growing irritation. And Roy's, reducing him to a grumpy curmogine gritting his teeth and growling.

"Look, just go wait for us outside, okay!?"

"Okay, boss," Breda replied. "Just make sure you're not "standing at attention" when you come out!"

The duo kept laughing their asses off as they exited the cave.

Riza turns her attention back to Roy, who appeared to be the midst of learning to burn wholes into those who annoy him. Or at the very least **wishing** that were the case.

She smiled pitifully.

She knew he was embarrassed to have been caught with his pants down, figuratively and literally by his own men. And knowing him, he was probably thinking of about twelve different ways he could threaten to torch them later if they told anyone of what they saw.

Now was hardly the time, though. They had a mission to complete and nothing would get done if they stayed huddled up in a cave together.

"Colonel?"

He turned to look at her.

"Let's get going, we can always finish later."

Roy smiled.

"Right."

The Lieutenant gave him one last smile. The two then got up, got dressed and went outside to join their friends.

The meetings were over the time they made it back to Brigges.

Major Armstrong, who had apprehended the runner, took over as head of security in Roy's place and sent out a search team to find them, while he stayed with a small platoon to ensure the other politicians safety.

Needless to say, the negotiations were successful and the ambassadors were able to negotiate peace between their nations once more.

Now with nothing else to do for the rest of the evening, Riza followed Roy up to the cabin he'd rented for this trip, planning to celebrate their success with dinner and some dancing.

It was the perfect start to what would end up being a long night of passion for the Lieutenant and her new boyfriend.

The End


End file.
